Weapons
A Weapon is usually a type of harmful object in order to kill someone or physically and emotionally hurt a victim, which could result in their death. Below, is a list of weapons in order to kill a particular species. Vampires Wooden Stake A wooden stake of any kind and type is harmful and also fatal to a vampire. From wooden pencils to tree branches, a wooden stake through the heart will permanently kill a vampire. In order to heal the wound, it depends how old a vampire is; the older, the faster the wound heals. It also depends on whether or not the vampire feeds on human blood, as well as how often they do. Therefore, a vampire that is older and feeds on human blood regularly would heal faster than a young vampire who rarely feeds on human blood. Vervain Darts The darts contain a herb called vervain, which is almost deadly to vampires and it can also weaken them tot he point of death. They are usually kept in a silver dart with a long point, in order for them to be hit with it. When hit, the vampire will instantly get a reaction to the herb and it will weaken them. Vervain Grenade The vervain grenade was designed. The vervain bomb's use on other vampires still hasn't been shown but it is expected that they are more useful than against an The Old Ones. The usage of a vervain grenade has not shown on a regular vampire, however, it can be assumed that using a vervain grenade on a vampire will affect the vampire more than it would affect an Old One. Device The device was created and when activated, it lets off a high pitch frequency within a five mile radius causing the vampires to become exposed. Werewolves Device The device also works on werewolves as well. However it can be more then five miles away, hinting that werewolves have better hearing then vampires. The Old Ones White Oak Ash Dagger One way to kill an Old One, is to stab them in the heart, with a dagger coated in white oak ash wood. It is presumably lethal to them and will of course, kill them instantly. However, if you take the dagger out of the body, the once presumed dead Old One will be revived once again. It's not like a wooden stake, in which it kills the vampire and even if you take it out of the body, the vampire still stays dead however with the dagger, the Old One can come back to life, and die multiple times, so therefor there is no known way to actually fully kill one so it makes them basically invulnerable and immortal. White Oak Stake The only way to kill one of The Old Ones permenantly is to stab them through the heart using a stake that was carved from the white oak tree that was used in the spell to create The Old Ones, however unlike other stakes and daggers once this stake is used to kill an Old One, it bursts into flames along with the eradicated body. Humans Knifes A knife, is usually a sharp steel object using for cutting mostly food, however it has been used to kill someone or to wound someone enough to send them a message. Bullets Bullets, are normally shot from a from a hand gun or a rifle of some sort. It was shown that they have no effect on vampires or werewolves however, it can easily kill a human being with any supernatural powers. Illness and other medical factors can also harm/kill a human. Hybrids Vervain or Wolfsbane-Grenades Being half-vampire and half-werewolf, hybrids are still affected by vervain and wolfsbane. Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Werewolves Category:Witches Category:Powers Category:Weaknesses